Typically, when a user performs a search, the user must enter a search string and then select an “enter” key. Once the “enter” key is selected, a search system takes the entire search string and performs a search for entries that match the entire search string. As such, there is a lag time between the user entering the search string and selecting the “enter” key and obtaining search results. Additionally, in order to access previous search results, the user must reload the previous search results via selecting a back button.